Happily
by Sparky2295
Summary: When Brittany is dating Artie, Santana knows her feelings for Brittany and they become overbearing. What will it take for Brittany to feel the same for Santana? Will Santana be willing to do anything to get her girl? Rated M for sexual themes.


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Happily by One Direction.**

**Happily**

**You don't understand, you don't understand  
>What you do to me when you hold his hand.<br>We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
>Made it so we had to walk away.<br>**

When Santana sees Brittany walking down the hallway, pushing him (Artie) around, she feels the fire growing in her stomach, growing larger. She had asked Brittany to be with her for months now, but she denied her. Instead, she went off and started dating Stubbles McCripple-Pants. As Santana sees her walk towards me, she tries to hide herself in her locker, yet she finds her. "Hey Santana, I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleepover this weekend?" Brittany asks. "I don't know Britt, you know what happens every time we sleepover together… I can't do that unless you are with me, together as a couple…" Santana tells her. "Santana, it doesn't have to happen—" "Brittany, it happens every time no matter how try not to! I just… I can't do this right now… " Santana says, closing her locker and walking away.

**'Cause we're on fire.  
>We are on fire.<br>We're on fire now.  
>Yeah, we're on fire.<br>We are on fire.  
>We're on fire now.<strong>

After school, Santana is in her room crying. "Why are you with Artie? Am I not good enough for you? Why do you torture me so? I love you… Why can't you love me back?" "I do love you, Santana… I've told you this multiple times, I just, I'm with Artie now, and I really like him…" Brittany tells her from Santana's doorway. "Why are you here reminding me of things I try to forget?" Santana asks, wiping her tears. "Because I feel bad about earlier at school. I'm sorry I'm making you feel miserable…" Brittany said. "Why are you with him? He's just a stupid boy, who all he probably wants is sex!" Santana cried. "That's not true! Artie cares about more than just that! He really loves me, Santana…" Brittany said sternly. "Not as much as I love you!" Santana cried even more.

**I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me  
>So happily.<br>**

Santana pulled Brittany towards her and kissed her. Although Brittany knew she was about to cheat on Artie, she couldn't stop herself from doing this with Santana. Hours later, Santana heard Brittany getting dressed. "W—Where are you going?" Santana asked. "I'm going to Artie's. I told him I was helping you out with a problem." Brittany told her. "It was no problem, Brittany! We made love! That's how it can be for us every night, if you just break-up with him and be with me!" Santana pleaded. "I can't right now, Santana… I have to go." Brittany said leaving the house.

**It's four A.M. and I know that you're with him.  
>I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin.<br>And if he feels my traces in your hair  
>I'm sorry, love, but I don't really care.<strong>

Being with Brittany like that made Santana feel good inside, knowing that she made Brittany cheat made her feel a little guilty, but at least Brittany would know how it could be with them being together. She didn't care if Artie found out they slept together, because Brittany was going to be with Santana whether it happened now or later. When Santana went to bed, it was around 4 AM, and she knew what was happening between Artie and Brittany, but she knew things would work out eventually.

**'Cause we're on fire.  
>We are on fire.<br>We're on fire now.  
>Yeah, we're on fire.<br>We are on fire.  
>We're on fire now.<br>**

The next day, Brittany came running up to Santana in tears. "Brittany? What's wrong?" Santana asked, hugging her friend. "I broke up with Artie because he called me stupid for hanging around you. I'm not going to take that from him! I'm not stupid!" Brittany cried. "No, no! You're not stupid, Britt-Britt! Shh… It's okay… I got you…" Santana said, glaring at Artie who's down the hallway. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom and wipe all of those tears away." Santana told her. Brittany nodded and followed Santana.

**I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me  
>So happily.<br>**

**So happily.  
>(One, two, three, four!)<strong>

For the next for weeks, Santana was always at Brittany's side. No matter what emotion Brittany conveyed Santana was there. One day, Brittany walked up to Santana's locker as usual. "Hey Sanny!" Brittany said cheerfully. "Hey Britt-Britt! What's up? Seem very cheerful today!" Santana said with a smile. "I am, because you know what?" Brittany asked. "What?" Santana asked. "We're both single, and you know what that means?" Brittany asked. "We can mingle?" Santana asked with a smile.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>We're on fire now.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>We're on fire now (we're on fire)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>We're on fire now.<br>**

"That's right!" Brittany said, smiling. "So, to make it official, would you want to go on a date/sleepover with me tonight?" Santana asked. "Yes, Santana, I will!" Brittany agreed. Later that night, the two girls had dinner at Breadstix, and then had headed back to Santana's house for a sleepover. Once in her room, Santana sat her and Brittany down. "Britt, now that we've had our date, I want to ask you something…" Santana said to her. "What's that San?" Brittany asked. "Will you… Be my girlfriend? We can take things slow, and slowly come out, by telling the Glee club and then our parents…" Santana told her. Brittany blushed and kissed Santana softly.

**I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me  
>So happily.<strong>

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, now Santana…" Brittany said. "Me too… I love you, Brittany…" Santana said, kissing her cheek. "I love you too, Santana." Brittany said. Brittany tackled Santana and pinned her down. Santana grinned and kissed her fiercely. Brittany kissed Santana back with the same passion. "Brittany, are you sure you want to do this now? I mean we just agreed to start dating! I said we'd take this slow!" Santana panted. "Santana, I want you now more than I've never wanted anything in the world…" Brittany told her. Santana grinned at her new girlfriend and flipped them over. "Then let's take this slow, the way we're suppose to…" Santana said with a sexy grin.

**I don't care what people say when we're together.  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.<br>I just want it to be you and I forever.  
>I know you wanna leave.<br>So come on baby be with me  
>So happily. <strong>

The two girls made love together the first time as a real couple. Santana said things to this girl during this time that she really meant, things that she's never said to anyone else—Well maybe she had said them, but never really truly meant them. The two girls survived their high school years together as a couple and later married.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**How did you like it? Was it good? Please review and let me know how I did! PM me for ideas for any Dantana or Brittana one-shots! Thanks!**


End file.
